Just a funny thing?
by JuLieXxXx
Summary: Love is just a funny thing...Your head feels dizzy...Every time you say stupid things you later regret...You dream of him...You can't help it but smile...That's how I feel...That's how I Hermione Granger feels about Severus Snape.../A story about Love XXX
1. Prologue

_**Just a story about love… if you don't like it… don't read!**_

**PROLOGUE**

How I Feel

Love is just a funny thing that keeps you awake at night and keeps your appetite small.

Your head feels dizzy and you have the feeling you fly, instead of walk.

You have the feeling you got butterflies in your stomach.

Every time you see him you can't help it, but smile.

Every time you pass him in the hall or he looks, speaks at you, you turn into a strawberry.

Every time you have to answer his questions, you say stupid things, you later regret.

Every time your friends say something bad about him, you can't help but to defend him.

You can't but to think, dream of him, every day, every minute, every night.

That's how I feel.

That's how I feel sins the first time I saw him.

That's how I, Hermione Granger, feel when I look, talk or pass him in the hall.

That's how I feel about Severus Snape.

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 1  Ordinary morning

**Chapter1 – Ordinary morning**

It was morning. An ordinary morning. That started with breakfast and was followed by classes. I sat at the Gryffindor table eating my breakfast, when he walked in the room. I didn't know what it was, or why it happened. But every time he walked in a room. Or wherever he was where I was. I knew it. I could just feel him, smell him even. I didn't need to look up to know it was him who entered the Great Hall. Yes I, Hermione Granger, knew exactly when Snape entered the room. Even now I could feel his presence, while he sat at the Head table. I couldn't help it and looked up. I saw him sitting next to Hagrid. He was drinking his coffee, or tea, whatever it was. I didn't know. I felt a blush starting on my face. And quickly I looked down at my plate.

'Ohh noo! This day couldn't get worse!' Ron shouted cranky again. Like he always did, every Monday morning. 'We start with the Bat of the Dungeons!' Yes I thought secretly. We have potions. And as everyone new, potions meant just one thing. Snape. Two hours of Snape. Two hours off his beautiful voice. I drifted away while Ron kept complaining.

My crush, as I liked to keep calling it, started this summer. I was in London with my parents shopping like we always do in the summer. And there he was. Standing in a bookshop, on exactly the same place where I always stood. There he stood with my favourite book in his hands. Gone with the Wind. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. My heart just kept pouncing and I blushed as I never blushed before. I didn't know what made me do it, but then he suddenly looked up. His black eyes penetrating me. His voice soft and harsh, while he whispered my name. I knew one thing for sure I must have looked like fish, with my mouth open. When he said; "Granger." When I finally got the courage to greet him, he just nodded and walked away. I felt disappointed. This off course made me think. I mean I wouldn't be Hermione Granger if I didn't think about everything.

At the end of the summer I finally figured it out. Still I couldn't believe it. Not until start of term off course. Then I knew for sure. I had a huge crush on Snape. I would make sure that no one would ever find this out. I would look like a complete fool. And it would be hell, probably.

So no one knew. And my crush started to get worse. I first thought it wouldn't last, but no. it was end November already and still he haunted my dreams, my fantasy's and kept me from acting normal. I knew deep inside it was more then a crush. But hey! He was my teacher I could never ever fall in love with him. And by all means he is Snape! He hated everything about me. My whole existence he just loathed. I knew he did, and it hurts. The truth hurts. It hurts more then you can ever imagine.

With this thought I stood up and followed Harry and Ron to the dungeons. They had notice off course. I had gone a lot quieter this year. And Harry sometimes asked me what was wrong. Ron never did. I even now was not sure if he knew. I still couldn't believe that last year we were an item. But I was glad I had ended it. He really was just as emotional as a teaspoon. Harry just let me be. And I was glad he did.

We entered the classroom. And I already knew he was there. Off course he was when wasn't he? He always sat at his desk when we entered. I walked to his desk just like everybody else and gave him my paper. I was too afraid to look in his eye. To afraid of what I would see. When I finally sat at my place the lesson started. Off course while I was busy with my potion I kept a close eye on Neville's. And yes, he did it wrong. Like usual.

'No, Neville! Wait. I know how you can make fix it.' Quickly I put the right ingredients in the positions and god knows how, but it worked. I smiled, but then my smile faded. I could not only smell him, but feel him. And I knew where Snape was. I looked at his desk and he was not there off course he wasn't. He stood right behind me and probably had seen it all.

'Well, well. Miss Granger. It seems as if you are either stupid or deaf. Or are you just incapable of doing what you are told. Don't you have discipline? Don't you know when you must follow the rules? Or do you think that the rules are not for you?'

'Sir, I didn't mean…' I started, but off course he didn't let me finish. Whenever he did?

'Spare me your misery excuses. I don't need to hear them! Meet me after class so we can discus your punishment.' With that he turned around and walked back to his desk. 'You have ten minutes left. Use them!' I stood for my table with my mouth open. I should have known. I shouldn't be stupid. I knew how he was, but still it hurts.

When the minutes were up everyone left the room, as quickly as they could. Harry and Ron seemed do take there time and were carefully watching me. I nodded it was okay and that they could go. And then I was alone. Alone with Snape.

'Granger, come here.' I carefully walked to his desk, a dream came in my head were he had asked the same. Only I knew that the outcome would this time be much more different then the dream.

'Yes sir?' I ask carefully.

'What's wrong with you?' I can only stare at him. What did he just say? He doesn't expect me to answer that, does he? I mean come on! "Well you see sir; I do have a crush on you." Yeah that would go great, he would kill me for sure.

'Wrong, sir? There is nothing wrong.' He looks at me for a second.

'Then why tell me are you an insufferable know-it-all? Why do you always have to help Longbottom?'

'I … I …I dunno sir. I'm sorry.' Snape again looked at me for a minute and then nodded his head. Ohhh, dear. This wasn't going to be any goods.

'You will serve detention, two weeks, starting tomorrow. And twenty points from Gryffindor. Now get out!'

I walked out of the classroom trough the corridors. With the biggest smile on my face you had ever seen. It turned out well, I could say. Very well indeed.

_**Please review. And I'm sorry it took me this long to put a new chapter on! I promis the next one will come soon!**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
